Dust In The Wind
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: Team Gibbs is on a triple homicide case, when Tony wanders off to find shade he meets a girl who lives in a shack in the middle of nowhere, but is she really all she appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"God can it get any hotter?" Tony cried out, wiping the sweat off his brow and continuing to take photos of their latest crime scene.

"If you're really that hot Tony…" Ziva started to say before she was interrupted by none other than Tony himself.

"Why thank you Ziva," Tony smirked. "For finally admitting that!"

"I mean," she groaned and got up. "Go find some shade or something…"

"Well Ziva," Tony replied. "If hadn't noticed…WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT, THERE ARE NO TREES!"

Ziva rolled her eyes to his reply as McGee chimed in.

"Tony," he said. "I saw some small trees over there behind the mountain pass, go, I'll tell Gibbs where you went!"

"Ok fine," Tony exclaimed, handing the camera to McGee and slowly making his way over towards the pass.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Of course," Tony thought as he sat underneath one tree, hands folded over his chest, eyes closed, daydreaming. "Of course our latest case had to be in an Arizona desert."

He could feel the salty sweat forming on his brow, but he slowly felt something else. Someone else was there…

He saw before him, a little while down the hill on which he laid a shack. It was made of old brown wood, most of it looked dry and brittle like bones. The windows were mostly broken and battered in. The chimney was made of brick and was partly missing. Saw grass, cacti, and one barren tree surrounded its dirt front yard.

"I'll bet they have some water." Tony thought and walked down the hill towards the place.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Nothing was inside but a table, fireplace, two beds, and an old hat rack. The floor was made of dirt and the curtains, of burlap. On the wall above the beds hung a magnificent quilt with an eagle and the sun on it.

"Drat," Tony said. "No one!"

He then turned to leave.

He trodden up the hill and started his way back to the scene. Something caught his though…

It was a girl. She sat under the one tree writing in a small book. Her brown hair pulled back in pigtails and was braided. She wore a brown trench coat and black cowboy boots, spurs taken off, as far as Tony could see. A young boy with overalls, a cowboy hat, and a plastic gun pretending to shoot, was running around the girl and tree. Tony decided to walk closer.

The boy stared at him as he got closer and pretended to shoot.

"Bang," he yelled. "Bang, bang, bang you're dead!"

"Bang, bang," Tony played along. "I'm getting my second wind!"

The girl looked up from her book and stared before answering.

"You shouldn't be here…" she stood up and slammed her book shut.

"I needed some shade and I saw you." Tony replied.

"A likely story," the girl replied. "Where you stationed?"

"In town." Tony stated.

"You a varmint, a bandit?" she pried.

"Cop," he replied. "Police, NCIS."

"Never heard uh yer damn NCIS." She said.

Tony started to nervously back up, but she continued calmly and smiled.

"But, since you's a cop, you can stay." She finally said.

She walked towards the shack with the boy close behind.

"You can stay," she asked, a hint of loneliness in her eyes. "Can't you?"

Tony stared over the hill, knowing that Gibbs was probably pissed off right about now at his disappearance, but…the girl did seem lonely.

"Ok," Tony smiled. "I'll stay."

He followed her inside just as the stars had started to come out.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Beans boiled in a pot over a well lit fire. The boy lay in his bed, sleeping with his plastic gun dangling from his fingers, his hat still on his head. Tony smiled at the scene, he reminded him of himself when he was a kid.

"You like beans I hope?" the girl asked.

Tony snapped out of his trance.

"Yes," Tony replied. "But I would hate to take your food."

"Don't ya'll worry," the girl replied. "I'm uh…never hungry."

She placed the steaming hot bowl in front of Tony along with a fork. He was starved. He immediately dug into the bowl, the food was soon gone.

"So," the girl asked. "What's yer NCIS doin here anyhow?"

"Triple homicide," Tony stopped eating only to reply to her. "We found one body, but not the other two."

He felt weird telling her, but for some reason even though he had only just met her…he trusted her.

"Well I hope you find them," she smiled. "It'd be a cryin shame fer their families if yah didn't?"

"It's getting dark," Tony stood up and pushed the chair under the old table. "I'd best be going."

The girl turned to watch him leave.

"Come tomorrow," the girl stated. "I'll have something better planned."

Tony knew he probably shouldn't be neglecting the case to hang out with the girl, but what if she knew something about the case?

"_Besides," _Tony thought to himself. "_She does seem lonely."_

"Yes," he yelled back down the hill to her. "I'll be here at nine am sharp!"

She signaled ok from the doorway, walked inside, and turned off all of the lights.

Tony quickly ran back into town.

**Read and Review**

**Oooo eeriness in the desert…what will happen?**

**Another WIP just throwing it out there to see what yall think, it's about probably maybe five chapters at the most maybe six. I have it all written out and planned so this one will take shorter time than Dream Weaver. (I also just wanna get it on computer so it's one less thing I have to type up)**

**I am still working my old stories towards completion, inspiration takes time…some days I have it some days I don't.**

**Anyways Peace out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dawn broke as Tony, lifting his weary body out of bed, made his way slowly downstairs to the hotel lobby breakfast table that Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were sitting at.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs asked sipping his coffee. "Where the hell have you been?"

Tony didn't reply. He only poured himself some coffee, grabbed a bagel and sat down without a word.

"Probably knocking back a few refreshments?" McGee suggested and made a drinking sign.

"First of all McLiar I don't drink on duty," Tony replied. "And second…I was uh with someone."

"Ooo," Ziva teased and smiled playfully. "An old friend of yours Tony?"

"No, I mean yes," Tony stumbled over his words of choice. "I think she might be connected to the case somehow."

"Really," Gibbs replied. "What's her name then?"

"Uh," Tony stammered. "I don't know…"

"She's your friend," Gibbs was getting suspicious. "And you don't know her name?"

"Ok fine," Tony admitted. "I've never met her before, but somehow…I have this gut feeling she's connected somehow, or that she saw something."

"Are we going to get to meet her?" McGee asked.

"Later," Tony sipped his coffee. "I'll show you where she lives later."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Later on, Tony ran to the pass with Team Gibbs following close behind him. Tony ran up to where he had originally seen the girl's shack and motioned for Gibbs to come nearer. Tony turned around with a smile, but that smile clearly faded when he saw what was in front of him…nothing!

"It was here," Tony exclaimed. "I swear on my life!"

"The heat must be getting to you DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "There's nothing here, and there's no indication there ever was!"

"It was here," Tony fought Gibb's every word. "I refuse to believe I'm crazy!"

"No one said you were crazy Tony," Ziva replied. "Just maybe that you need more rest."

"No," Tony spat back. "I know what I saw; I'm staying here until she reappears, or her house for that matter!"

"Tony," McGee pleaded. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Just drop it McGee," Gibbs stated. "Alright Tony, you may stay, just be careful with water and all that."

Gibbs left a bottle of water next to him and walked off with the others without another word. Tony crossed his arms and sat under the tree he had originally been sleeping under the first time and fell asleep.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony awoke about an hour later. He looked down and sure enough there it was…the subject of his anger earlier. Her house along with her had returned. Tony sprung up and ran down there to make sure he really wasn't crazy.

"Well bout time you got here," the girl laughed. "So did that boss of yours see me or what?"

"Stop poking fun," Tony replied. "I could have sworn your house was here, then bam it magically appears right when I don't need it!"

"Fine then I'll leave…" the girl laughed.

"No," Tony replied. "Please don't leave, so…you said you wanted to hang out with me again is that correct?"

"Correct," the girl replied. "Oh lord where are my manners, you don't even know my name, I'm Annabelle."

"Tony," Tony shook hands with her. "And thanks again for the dinner last night."

"Don't mention it," Annabelle smiled. "Either way, you up for some swimming today?"

"Swimming," Tony was confused. "We're in the desert?"

"Trust me," Annabelle replied. "I know a place."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ten minutes later Annabelle, her brother, and Tony was standing at the top of a cliff with water down below.

"Uh," Tony looked downward, in nothing but his boxers. "I don't know about this Annabelle, it's awfully high up?"

"Oh come on," Annabelle replied ready to jump. "I do this all the time, it's perfectly safe, the water is deep enough."

"You ready?" Annabelle grabbed Tony's hand and the pair prepared to jump together.

"Yeah," Tony locked his grasp tighter. "I'm ready."

Annabelle then also locked hands tight with her brother and the trio then jumped off the edge.

"Now," Annabelle yelled. "Let go just when were about to hit the water!"

Tony nodded and did as he was told.

Next thing Tony knew he hit the water; he opened his eyes for only a moment then swam up towards the surface for air. He flipped his head back and screamed.

"Wow what a rush," he screamed. "Woo hoo!"

"Wee," Annabelle swam nearby. "That was amazing, it gets better every time!"

"That was great!" Annabelle's brother exclaimed.

Tony swam over to his companions and went back under the water and looked around. The water was crystal clear and he could see everything.

"Wow," Tony exclaimed. "The water where I come from could never look like this!"

"Really," Annabelle asked. "Wow I guess we're lucky."

"Looks like it!" Tony replied.

The trio swam for about five hours before the sun started to go down. Annabelle looked up to see the sun setting.

"Well," she stated. "We should get going, hey Tony come by tonight, I've got something else amazing to show you!"

"Will do," Tony walked out of the water. "I'll be there."

Annabelle smiled and the trio made their way back up the mountainside.

**Read and Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony ran off towards Annabelle's shack at about seven pm. The sun had almost set. Apparently Annabelle had wanted to show him something even more incredible than the river they had dived into earlier that day.

Tony wrapped his hoodie closer to him. The desert got cold at night and he didn't want to freeze to death on his way there. When he finally reached the door to Annabelle's shack he knocked only once and she answered immediately.

"Well hey Tony," Annabelle smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Tony asked.

"To the cliff we went to before," Annabelle grabbed her coat and walked out the door with Tony. "Only this time…we're not swimming."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Annabelle had brought with her a blanket and a picnic basket. Soon she and Tony had a small picnic going under the stars that were just beginning to come out.

"So," Tony asked. "What was it you were going to show me?"

"Just wait," Annabelle replied. "It gets better than this!"

"So," Tony asked. "I've been meaning to ask you this since I met you but…do you happen to know anything about the bodies I'm looking for?"

"You accuse me of murder?" Annabelle gave Tony a suspicious look.

"No," Tony was stumbling over how to word his sentences; he didn't want to piss her off. "I was just wondering if you possibly saw who did it."

"No," she replied. "They're probably long gone by now, whoever they are."

"My entire case rests on finding them." Tony explained.

"Ah hell Tony," she smiled. "But don't you know, everything, secrets, lies, bodies, murders…they're all dust in the wind…everything is!"

"So you're saying I'm never going to find out who did it?" Tony replied.

"Probably not," Annabelle replied. "Tony I've been around a while and trust me when I say the things I do; I've seen everything I possibly could in my short life."

"Come on," Tony exclaimed. "In a place like the desert, how could you possibly…."

"My parents were killed a long time ago," she interrupted him. "When something like that happens you grow up…fast, you learn things at an early age."

"I know but," Tony sighed. "Never mind…I'll just take your word for it."

"Good," Annabelle said. "Now, watch the skies."

The sky erupted with a blaze of stars. There was even a shooting star.

"Hey Whatcha gonna wish for?" Annabelle asked.

"Wish for?" Tony replied.

"You always wish on a shooting star." Annabelle smiled.

"Ok," Tony closed his eyes and made his wish. "I made my wish."

"Me too," Annabelle smiled back. "Me too…"

**RNR**

**Most of this story is Tony bonding with Annabelle. The next chapter may be the last one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony awoke the next morning and clouds had settled in over the sky. He hoped it wouldn't rain that day but oh well, if it did, it did and no one could control the weather. He hopped out of bed and got dressed, running downstairs to meet Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs.

He was greeted at the breakfast table as usual. Tony picked out a hotel quality muffin this time and sat down next to Ziva.

"So DiNozzo," Gibbs set down his newspaper and stood up. "You'd best hurry up with eating."

"Why boss?" Tony scarfed down his muffin.

"Because," Gibbs pushed his chair under and begun to walk with Ziva and McGee right behind him, up the stairs to their rooms. "Some local LEO found the other two bodies we were looking for, over by the place your little invisible friend lives."

"I've been called a lot of things boss," Tony stood up and brushed past Gibbs without a passing glance. "But I'm not crazy…anyhow let's go get those bodies."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Team Gibbs arrived at the scene about two hours later. They had to have time for lunch before beginning their investigation.

"Found these two skeletons about five foot lengths from here," the local LEO kicked the bones towards Gibbs. "I suppose they are the men you are looking for; the heat must have gotten to them before anything else."

"Why didn't they just get water from the shack right over there?" Tony pointed to beyond that special tree to where he had seen Annabelle's shack the first time.

"From where sonny," the officer stepped over next to Tony. "That shack, no one's lived there for years, we just let it rot."

"But no," Tony was at least relieved someone else was seeing what he was seeing. "There's a girl there with her younger brother, her name's Annabelle, we jumped off a cliff into the water together, she showed me stars last night, and she's as real as the nose on your face!"

"Sonny," the officer replied with a laugh. "Like I said the only people that lived there died over a hundred years ago maybe more, there might have been a girl, but the only two people that lived there, husband and wife, died when their shack was invaded by bandits, well according to the history books round here of course."

Tony was dumbfounded. Had he really talked to a dead girl…?

"Thank you anyway officer," Gibbs spoke up. "My agent here has gone a little whack from the heat, either way we've got water and snacks, we can stay here and wait for our ME's however long, then we'll take the bodies and be on our way back to DC."

"You got it," the officer smiled and tipped his hat. "Keep an eye on that agent of yours, the heat can really have an effect on people."

The officer got into his cruiser and drove off. Gibbs and Tony both leaned into the side of the rock and slid down into a sitting position. Gibbs looked over just once.

"I know what you're going to say," Tony sighed. "You think I'm crazy."

"No comment DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled and leaned back and closed his eyes.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Hours later just as evening set in, Ducky and Palmer arrived to gather the bones. McGee and Ziva arrived from the hotel and informed Gibbs that their entire luggage was in their car and they had paid the bill so they were free to leave whenever the job was done.

Gibbs and Tony got into their car and Gibbs started the engine. Tony reached over and turned up the radio. "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas was playing.

"Just for the record DiNozzo," Gibbs started to pull away. "I don't think you're crazy."

Tony smiled. Ducky and Palmer pulled off down the road followed by McGee and Ziva and lastly Gibbs pulled in behind the convoy.

The song itself was almost over by the time Tony turned around to spare one last glance at Annabelle's house, he watched as it literally disappeared before his eyes. He smiled and turned back around.

"_All we are is dust in the wind…" _the radio blasted out the last line of the song.

**Read and Review**

**Stories' done people :D**


End file.
